Archipeligo: A Blank Story/Story
The story (in cutscenes) for Archipeligo: A Blank Story... As it is in the game, it is divided into chapters. It also has some screenshots in it. Chapter 1: A House Divided The camera focuses on a small, dark room. There is an old man sitting at a desk with a lamp, holding a pencil. A piece of paper is in front of him. He begins to draw a simple drawing of a small creature... He gazes longingly at it until he sees one of his blank pieces of paper move slightly. He looked at it, confused. As he picked it up and was about to crumple it up, four odd, no-faced creatures sprung out of the paper and attacked the old man, stabbing him in the chest with a small sword. Then, the paper that he drew the other creature on began to tremble, as well, and the creature sprung out of that paper. He cracked his knuckles and began to attack the no-faced creatures until the creatures stabbed him in the top of the head. Somehow, no wound formed except for a hole in his head. He didn't bleed or anything. It was like he was made of clay or rubber. Surprised at his newfound power, he resumed attacking the no-faced creatures. After a short battle with the creatures, he begins to go explore the new environment until one of the creatures gets up and grabs the other creature into the piece of paper that they came from. Chapter 2: New Friends After what seemed like hours, the creature woke up in a mysterious cave. He turned his body and looked outside. The world around him looked like it was drawn or painted, but also looked like a baron, mountainous wasteland. He then got startled by a beefy hand on his back... He yelped, then swiftly turned around to see a hulking monster with a huge spike on his nose and on his forehead. The hulking monster, rather than eating him like he expected, yelped, too, and they both fell backwards. "Wh-where am I?" asked the creature, confused. "Now, now..." said a triangular being, everything's alright, little guy. You're safe with us." Suddenly, the creature realized something. "The Creator!!" screamed the creature, "The creator! He was attacked by monsters!" Just then, the hulking monster got up and two small creatures with triangles on their heads and lower bodies appeared out of the darkness of the cave and they all gasped. "The Creator?" asked the hulking monster, astonished. "Yes!" said the creature, "He created me! And then he got attacked by monsters with no face!" "The Blanks..." said the triangular being, "They've taken over this place... And now, they've killed the only person that can fix it..." "The Creator created everything in this world, little buddy." explained the hulking monster, now calmed down, "I'm Spine. The triangle guy over there is Obtuso and the two little guys over there are Tip & Top. Did the creator name you?" "I dunno'..." said the creature, "I think he named me 'Archipeligo'." "Great name!" said Tip & Top, both at the same time. "Archipeligo, this place is called Canvas." said Spine, "It was a really nice place... Until the Blanks came along..." "The Blanks were created from every blank part of a drawing. They came from all over the place. And they have an evil leader. Lord Blank." said Obtuso. "He's the baddest of the bad..." said Spine, "He sent the Blanks to take over Canvas! And they must've killed The Creator so that he wouldn't create anything to stop them! It's a dead, dead world out here, Arch..." "Why are you guys here?" asked Archipeligo. "We call ourselves The Edge. We're an anti-Blank organization. We've tried time and time again to kill Lord Blank and get rid of all the Blanks, but we're constantly outnumbered. You can join, if you want." "OK!" said Archipeligo, happily. Chapter 3: The Attack So, The Edge had gained a new member and it's members had gained a new friend. As the new friends were beginning to feast on a bountiful meal of Donuts, a Canvas delicacy, when three Blanks and Lord Blank stormed in. "Well, well, well..." said Lord Blank, "Looks like The Edge has a new playmate... Who would this be?" "None of your beeswax, Lord Blank!!" said Spine, practically red with anger and ready to fight. "I'm Archipeligo..." said Archipeligo, stepping forward to the disbelief of the rest of The Edge, "The Creator made me." "Ah..." said Lord Blank, "The Creator... Our old friend... Unfortunately, we've done away with him..." "I know." said Archipeligo, stepping even further towards Lord Blank and angry, "But I'm with these guys now. We're gonna' get you guys and there's nothing you can do about it!" At this, Lord Blank laughed. "Nothing I can do about it!" chuckled Lord Blank, "Ha! You humor me, worthless creature. But, I'll be laughing even harder once I get rid of you and your little friends..." "Never!" said Archipeligo, and a battle between The Edge and the Blanks ensued. More to come... Category:Storylines Category:Archipeligo